TenFei Drabble
by Little-Napkin
Summary: Just a little TenFei drabble- This ship honestly deserves more love so I'm just gonna set this here. This STORY IS UNEDITED AS OF RIGHT NOW. I may choose to go back and edit? But who knows lmao This really sucks because I haven't written fanfictions in like. FOREVERRRRRRRR, so please excuse this garbage lmao. This may be updated more? Who knows


I'm here now xdddd With this little drabble I've been working on?? Sorry if it's b ad, it's one, unedited, and two, probably OOC, I haven't really tried to write fan fictions in quite sometime but y eah! Here! Xdd ~~~

Fei was set to leave tomorrow, and Tenma was not okay. There was a stomach twisting feeling surging through him and it all just made him feel completely upset and exhausted. Over the past few weeks, Tenma had grown to really enjoy Fei's company, including the small little quirks the boy had to go along with it, like occasionally playing with his hair, or looking off to the side while they talked. It all had just, grown on the burnette, and now it was slipping away. A sigh left through Tenma's lips as he adjusted on his side and looked at the little alarm clock set next to his bed. 4:32 AM. He hadn't gotten one single wink of sleep and he could already feel it setting in. He supposed he could try again, but it was still incredibly di-

"Tenma?-"

The brown haired male jolted a bit and looked down onto the ground. Mint green eyes stared back at him, holding an obvious feeling of concern.

"Are you alright?" Fei quietly asked his friend before sitting up and coming face to face with Tenma, making the other flush up and move back a bit before smiling the best he could, trying to pass it off as genuine

"I'm perfectly fine Fei! I was just thinking about how fun our last match was! I'm sure soccer was incredibly happy!"

It was obvious that the other wasn't buying this. He knew Tenma well enough to know when the other was lying. It sort of came naturally as he too has quite the bad liar.

"Listen, Tenma... I don't know what's wrong? But if you need to get it off your chest, I'm all ears"

Tenma looked down and gently bit his lip, kneading it in between his teeth before releasing and sighing again

"It's just... I don't know, sad to see you leave again."

Fei blushed before looking down as well and humming softly

"It's sad to leave again... I really want to stay here with you, Tenma, but... You know, that can't really happe-"

"Well you can still visit me right? We can still see each other? Play soccer together? Be with each other?"

"T-Tenma!-"

The green haired boy gasped in shock before getting cut off once more,

"Fei, I don't think I can live without you?? I think I might l-lo-"

Tenma stopped quickly and immedatly recovered from his small fit. He looked off to the side and rubbed at his eyes, tears had began to leak through them,

"I just don't think I'm really ready for you to leave yet is all.."

Tenma quietly laughed, making Fei's face fall a bit more, the tension in the room was eating away at the boy, and all of this was slowly beginning to eat at him as well.

With a final soft sigh, Fei stood up and slipped onto Tenma's bed before wrapping his arms around him and embracing the other boy.

"Tenma, listen... I know exactly how you feel right now, and it sucks. But I really can't do anything about it? I... I would stay, really, if I could. But I have to get back to my own time period, or things could become screwy you know?"

Fei hummed quietly into the side of Tenma's neck, hoping it'd help calm his friend down a little before continuing

"While I may not always physically be here with you, there will always be one place I will remain. And that's on your heart, Tenma. Please, don't forget that"

And with that, Fei pulled back a bit, Tenma had looked up and !et eyes with the other before smiling a tad and nodding. Sure, he has still upset, but Fei was right. They would always be together, no matter what. Just before the smaller boy went to pull away, he leaned in and gave Tenma and quick peck on the cheek and whispered

"I love you too, Tenma"

The next day when goodbyes were being exchanged, Tenma's eyes didn't leave his green haired friend. Sure, it was hard to say goodbye, and Tenma almost teared up a bit, but he knew that this wouldn't be the final goodbye. As the others all gathered up onto the caravan to leave, Tenma grabbed Fei's wrist much to his surprise and whispered softly,

"Thank you, Fei."

Xddddddd love me


End file.
